


Kate Bishop- Cirque style

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Kate is a badass, You can't handle Hawkeye, circus!Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart taken from an image in (I think?) the second issue of the newest Hawkeye comic series, because it is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Bishop- Cirque style

**Author's Note:**

> lineart in pencil, inking in black India ink, colors in watercolor


End file.
